Jimmy's Greatest Invention
by StratoXL
Summary: After failing to save the world, Jimmy and his friends help him create his greatest invention
1. Chapter 1

He faded in and out of consciousness for many days in a row, recovering from the most traumatic experience of his life. Jimmy Neutron had finally lost a battle to one of his enemies. Luckily, in the end, Cindy Vortex was able to complete his work and defeat Eustace Strych. Normally she would brag about this in Jimmy's face and constantly remind him how he failed to save the earth, but not this time, not after what he went through. When fighting Eustace with his energy sword, Jimmy lost his arm, the entire right side of his face, and even a little bit of his brain. However, in a feat that only Jimmy could achieve, he actually made a plan for that exact situation should it ever come up. So in conclusion, James Neutron had completed his best invention…..himself

"Wha..where am I? What happened to me?"

"You're safe Jimmy, that's what matters," a female voice answered.

"Where's Cindy?" "What happened to me?"

"You sustained horrendous injuries that left about fifty-three percent of your body working, but don't worry, it improved," the voice answered.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't that be irreversible?"

"Yes, but not irreplaceable."

There was a pause until Jimmy said, "who are you?"

"Someone you can trust," the person answered and a dark skinned figure with braided hair stepped into view.

"Libby," Jimmy said and then everything faded back into darkness.

"You're up sleepy head, finally!"

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked in a hoarse voice.

"Who else could it be," she said sweetly.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours, Libby was just here but she left, tomorrow it will be Sheen's turn to look after you." She said matter-of-factly.

"What about school? You guys shouldn't have to miss school because i'm out."

Cindy's face became slightly shocked and she lightly slapped him. "Jimmy Neutron, don't you EVER de-value yourself like that again!"

"Ok, ok I won't" he said with a slightly amused grin.

"here have some water, you want to start up the organic part of your body so the cybernetic part starts up with it."

"Cybernetic!" Jimmy exclaimed loudly, he realized what she meant after he looked down. Attached to his elbow was a metallic forearm and hand with his signature neutron logo on the palm. He was able to move it around perfectly normally, as if he had never lost his original arm. He brought both his hands to his face and felt metal plating. On touching his face, he unwittingly started up his cybernetic left eye. It clicked and whirred inside its socket every time he looked around the room.

"Cindy….I..um...want a mirror."

"Jimmy, i'll show you later, you already have to process so much that it won't be healthy for you to see that right now."

"Bu..but Cindy,"

"please Jimmy."

"Ok, ok i'll wait a little longer."

He slumped into his bed, his left eye had a depressed appearance to it. His right eye stayed put, mechanical, cold, and emotionless.

Cindy yawned, "you really are a handful Nerdtron."

"What do you mean? I've been in and out of consciousness for three days now."

"Yeah, but i've gotten about five hours of sleep total in the last three days."

"Cindy, don't do that! You're only gonna make things worse by making yourself unhealthy!" After scolding her a little longer, he simply said "get in here," and lifted the covers of his bed. She obliged without a single complaint and they sat there in silence, thinking about the current situation until Jimmy said "Cindy, i'm getting a little hot, I know this is awkward but could you help me get my shirt off?"

"Of course" Cindy said "if you need help with anything, just ask."

Jimmy simply nodded, and Cindy helped him lift his red shirt over his head.

"Jimmy, you need to start eating, you've lost so much weight!" Cindy said out loud after noticing how much he had slimmed down.

"I guess you're right, i'll try," he said, smiling at the concern that Cindy had. He wrapped his normal arm around her waist and tried to move his cybernetic arm away so they could be comfortable, but it didn't budge.

"Um, Cindy, I can't control my arm."

"Don't worry Jimmy, it's still adapting to your body when it is fully adapted it'll give you control again."

"Cindy, I...I can't...I,"

"it's too hard Jimmy, trying to analyze it will only make it harder to bear." They locked eyes and Jimmy felt somewhat comforted.

"It's not even the arm Cindy, it's just….I...I failed."

"No you didn't Jimmy, everyone may be saying that, but you really didn't."

"How Cindy, how was that not a failure?"

"You brought us; me, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Goddard, you have a team of people which YOU brought together to help you out so you didn't have to do anything on your own, so you were prepared."

Jimmy took a few minutes to think about what she just said.

"Cindy do you think that people will think that i've gone too far, you know, rebuilding my body and all that?"

"Jimmy, let's face it, although you are a good person, you are one of the most powerful human beings in history." "You've traveled in time, gone through interstellar space, built an armada of warships and even brought the dead back to life." Jimmy listened as she continued, "however, you have never overstepped your boundaries, and that's why people trust you." "I mean you could literally make yourself master of earth easily, but you don't."

"I never really looked at it that way Cindy" He said, still in deep thought about the conversation that just took place. There was a long silence until Cindy changed the subject.

"You know Jimmy, I was impressed with Sheen's ability as a doctor through this whole process." Jimmy knit his eyebrows,

"what do you mean?"

"Well, he was the only one who could bear to look at the injuries, so he ended up actually attaching your new body parts."

"He did a pretty good job, I don't think I could've even done it this perfectly." Jimmy remarked honestly while glancing at his new arm in admiration of his best friend. "Well Jimmy, i'm gonna go to sleep." "Me too, goodnight Cindy." "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about one day since Jimmy fully regained consciousness. He is slowly taking control of his new arm and is steadily learning to accept his new appearance. Although it is strange and somewhat new, Cindy noted that it made him no less handsome but a little menacing. It probably had something to do with the eye, despite being mechanical it seems to reflect his loss and the suffering he went through. As for his social life, nobody knew about his injuries and assumed he was embarrassed that Cindy had bested him. This couldn't be further from the truth. he was not embarrassed at all, In fact he was very proud of Cindy's success and it only brought them closer together. Through their previous adventures, they became top secret lovers and confidants. That gave them the ability to have a relationship and discuss their problems without dealing with the social consequences, something they enjoyed very much.

"Hey Jimmy," Cindy said in an upbeat tone.

"Hey, how was school?" Jimmy replied, while mending the Strato XL.

"It was ok, people were asking about you, they're starting to think something else is going on." Cindy said while finding a seat.

"Well, good news is i'll be ready to return tomorrow." There was a short silence before he added, "I hope they take it well."

"They will, they know you after all" Cindy reassured him in a caring tone.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed.

"Of course I am" she said playfully, shooting him a slight smirk. Jimmy smiled and put down his blowtorch, "feisty ain't cha?"

"Always have been" she replied with a grin. Jimmy smiled and said, "c'mon, i've got something for you." They walked into the break room, it had only changed slightly since they we're eleven. There were two new chairs for Libby and Cindy and a closet for their N-men costumes and space suits. Jimmy walked up to the closet and pulled out two labcoats. They looked just like regular lab coats, except they were monogrammed with their names and each came with a pair of black gloves.

"Jimmy, these are beautiful!" She exclaimed while trying hers on.

"You like them?"

"I love them! Thank you so much!" She said, and hugged him.

Jimmy smiled and hugged her back, "glad you liked em!" His expression suddenly turned serious.

"But that's not all i've got, there's one more thing" he said while pulling out two steel sword hilts out of the closet.

"After this whole ordeal with Strych, I figured that I should upgrade our arsenal of weapons just a little bit, so I upgraded the energy sword design." She took her blade from his hand and pressed the engraved gold button on the grip, making a bright pink blade of energy shoot out from the hilt. She swung it around and listened to the deep humming sound it made. Noticing the somewhat nervous look on Jimmy's face, she turned it off.

"Jimmy, we should still practice honing our skills at this before we try it out in the open."

"Agreed," he affirmed, nodding his head.

"Are Carl, Sheen and Libby getting them as well?" She asked

"Yeah, they'll be finished in about an hour actually."

"Good, good."

There was a short pause, and Cindy's watch caught her eye. "well, i've gotta get going, thanks for everything Jimmy!"

"Of course, anything for you." And with that they kissed, and Cindy headed out the door

Part II: I'm Back

Jimmy walked through the halls of Lindbergh Elementary, only receiving an odd look at his outfit here or there. He was wearing his new lab coat with his gloves to cover up his mechanical hand. He was admittedly feeling a little self conscious, but he was happy to be back. He stopped in the men's room to check his hologram, and sure enough his cybernetic eye was covered by a projection of his old blue one, as if nothing had changed. On his way to class almost everyone said "hey, haven't seen you in a while," or "hey Jim," even Nick waved at him as he took his seat.

"Okay class let's present out our bwaaak science project shall we?" Ms. Fowl screeched in her usual bird-like voice. "First up, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and SHEEN BWAAAK."

"Thank you Ms. Fowl, now will our project please stand up."

Jimmy grinned and walked up to the front of the class, his friends shooting him an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry students but Jimmy is a PERERson, not a machine," Ms. Fowl said.

"Allow me to explain," Libby said, getting in front of the others.

"The real reason why Jimmy is out is because he was recovering from the injuries he received while fighting Eustace Strych, so we-" "so he gets a few bruises, big deal," Nick exclaimed, cutting her off.

"The injuries Jimmy received were a missing eye and forearm, a little more than a scratch Nick!" Libby shouted. The class gasped,

"but how, he clearly still has his eye and arm!" Butch yelled. Jimmy reached for the hologram projector and turned it off, then removed his glove and rolled up his sleeve. The class stared, clearly not knowing how to react to this. "As you can see, they spent many days fixing me and giving me these new body parts." Jimmy added

"I owe each and every one of them my life."

"The injuries were given by an energy sword, like this one," Cindy said, pulling out her energy sword and activating it, the class staring at it, completely shocked and mesmerized. "Errl Jimmy, why didn't you see a doctor BWAAAK!" Ms. Fowl exclaimed.

"Because I have more advanced cybernetic technology than the Retroville General Hospital," he explained nonchalantly.

"I see, errrl."

"And that concludes our presentation, thank you." Sheen said

2 hours later, at lunch

"Well, everyone seems to be taking it well." Jimmy said, biting into his sandwich.

"Yup, it looks like everything's gonna be fine," Cindy said, smiling and putting her arm around Jimmy

"Oh, I wouldn't say that….Cynthia."


End file.
